1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of intravenous fluid delivery.
2. Description of the Background Art
Intraveneous fluid delivery systems are devices used to infuse a fluid into the circulatory system of a patient. This may be done as part of medical treatment. The infusion may include infusion of fluids such as whole blood or blood components, saline solution, medications, etc. The infused fluid is therefore injected into the patient's bloodstream, where it may be circulated. A popular infusion site is in an arm of a patient.
Infusion is generally accomplished by use of a needle and tubing. The needle is inserted into a patient's blood vessel, and an infusion fluid is introduced into the tubing.
A concern during infusion is the air that may be trapped in the tubing at the start of fluid delivery. The air in the needle and tubing is displaced by the supplied fluid, and if not vented it can be transported into the patient's circulatory system as air bubbles. These bubbles may be dangerous in the patient's circulatory system. Furthermore, air bubbles may interfere with the flow of the infusion fluid. Therefore, it is imperative that all air bubbles be removed from the infusion system.
In the prior art, air bubbles are commonly removed in a manual fashion by the person administrating the infusion fluid. This comprises venting the air bubbles by opening a port or tapping the tubing to move air bubbles up into a vent opening or drip chamber.
The manual air bubble removal of the prior art has several drawbacks. It is time-consuming on the part of the person administering the infusion fluid. In addition, it is another task to be remembered and performed. Furthermore, it is subject to error or an incomplete performance.
There remains a need in the art for an improved intraveous fluid delivery.